


Operation Mullet

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: Keith's BirthWeek (2k17) [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Happy, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, Multi, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), happy fic, no ships, they finally get a break, they go on a well deserved break, they throw a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: In which they throw him a party.





	Operation Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> Day two : birthday.
> 
> Canon Divergence - Kuro doesn't exist, they've found Real Shiro, now they're taking a well deserved break.
> 
> BlueBilot: Lance  
> SpaceDad'sAlwaysShiroGone: Shiro  
> SpaceMom: Allura  
> PidgeonTheGremlin: Pidge  
> HunkOfGold: Hunk  
> TheCoranic: Coran
> 
> Enjoy, and feedback is always welcome.

 

_**BlueBilot**  created **Operation Mullet**_

_**BlueBilot** added  **SpaceDad’sAlwaysShirogone, PidgeonTheGremlin, SpaceMom, TheCoranic, HunkOfGold.**_

_**BlueBilot:**  Hey guys._

_**SpaceMom:**  Is this some kind of communicator? I’ve seen you and Pidge tinkering all day and then this loud beep went off in my dress pocket. I was so frightened at first._

_**BlueBilot:** Yes, it is. I’ve had Pidge and Hunk make these for us so that we could use them for.. You know. Stuff. I had to stuff them in your pockets when I got a chance._

_**SpaceMom:**  So, if this is a group, shouldn’t Keith be here too?_

_**BlueBilot:**   **NO**  Keith very much needs to be excluded from this narrative. Plus we didn’t make one for him yet._

_**SpaceDad'sAlwaysShirogone:**  Why are we here? And also who was in charge of creating these names?_

_**PidgeonTheGremlin:** heh heh.. I was. Don’t you guys just love them?_

_**HunkOfGold:** Yes, Pidge. We love them. :3_

_**BlueBilot:**  ANYWAY guys the reason I’ve brought you all together today is to instigate Operation Mullet. I’ll just wait till Coran gets here before I start._

_**HunkOfGold:**  Mullet. This has something to do with Keith, doesn’t it?_

_**TheCoranic:**  Hey guys! Sorry I’m late, I was adjusting the dyotherms on one of the engines. What’s this about Keith??_

_**BlueBilot:** Well, according to Pidge’s calculation… Next week should be around Keith’s birthday.. And since we haven’t really gotten a break since Lotor came into the picture… I threw together a few ideas for a small party we could have. Just a little break for all of us._

_**SpaceDad'sAlwaysShirogone:** That’s a great idea! How do you know when is Keith’s birthday, though? It took me years to get it out of him._

_**BlueBilot:**  Lancey-Lance doesn’t kiss and tell, Shiro ;)_

_**BlueBilot:**  So here’s what I’m thinking….._

***

Keith strode onto the bridge with one purpose: to find out where the hell Shiro and the rest of Team Voltron was.

Nobody was in sight.

He’d already checked their respective bunkers.

Nothing.

He’d checked the Lion's hangars.

Nothing.

So where was everybody? Were they avoiding him?

He hadn’t even seen Coran, but then that was usual, seeing as Coran was the only mechanic aboard the Castleship.

Earlier during the day (or assuming what was day), he’d seen Allura and Lance take off in the Blue Lion, going on a separate mission.

Pidge said that she had a lead on Matt that she wanted to follow up before it went cold.

So that left him, Shiro and Coran.

And he hadn’t heard Black leave the Castle.

“Shiro? Coran?” he called.

Still no answer.

Okay, so he was alone. On his birthday.

He scoffed to himself. Like that was anything new.

Still, part of him had been excited to spend the day with his fellow Paladins, even though he wasn’t about to announce to them,  _“hey guys, I turn nineteen today.”_

He could bet money that Lance would call him  _old man._

He stilled when he saw a shadow move across the corridor.

“This isn’t funny, guys,” he called, “Stop messing with me.”

He drew his Bayard and headed in the direction of the shadow.

The silhouette slowly took the shape of a man in paladin armor, Shiro no doubt.

“Shiro!”

“Dammit,” Shiro muttered under his breath, “Hey Keith.”

“Where is everyone?” Keith asked, agitation visible in his voice.

Shiro's eye twitched as he said, “Lance and Allura are on a special mission. Pidge took Hunk and Coran with her and I was in the engine control room of the Castle… there was this weird noise while you were on the deck so I went to check it out.”

“Liar,” Keith hissed, “Your eye twitched. I was in the engine control room, you weren’t there and you’re in armor. So Where. Is. Everyone?”

Shiro didn’t answer.

Instead, he said into his helmet, “Lance, we have a problem.”

He could hear Lance shouting on the other side, even as Shiro winced.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro muttered, pretty unapologetically, and the shouting got louder.

“Lance is sending Allura and Blue to come get us,” Shiro grimaced, “You’ll see what everyone’s been up to. And hopefully, he won’t kill me.”

Keith just stared at him in confusion.

***

When Keith and Shiro had boarded Blue safely, she took off.

“How mad is Lance?” Shiro asked.

“Oh he’s fuming,” Allura said, adding to Shiro’s dread.

“Great,” Shiro grumbled, looking  _oh-so-done-with-everyone._

They slowed down at a planet that looked remarkably close to Earth. Green plain fields were visible from the surface. There were small bodies of water occupying the small spaces between the plains, like little lakes.

“Welcome to Terodea,” Allura smiled, “The closest planet in this atmosphere to Earth.”

“Huh?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in bafflement, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just wait,” Shiro said.

Yeah, patience wasn’t Keith’s forte.

Blue smoothly descended onto one of the few hills on the surface of Terodea, next to Green. When her jaw lowered and Allura, Keith and Shiro exited, Keith’s heart stopped.

At the bottom of the hill, a large, hand-made banner, complete with cartoon drawings of the Black Lion was tied onto two ends of parallel trees, which were blooming red flowers. On the banner was written “Happy Birthday, Keith!” in elegant, feminine, cursive script.  Keith guessed either Allura or Pidge wrote it.

There was a blue and gold sheet spread on the grass, a wicker basket beside it. Atop the blanket was Hunk, Coran and Pidge, who was distributing silverware.

The mouth-watering aroma that occupied the atmoshpere indicated that Hunk had once again prepared them a savory meal.

And in his hand, Lance held a guitar.

“Where’d he get a guitar?” Keith asked in amazement.

“He and Coran made it,” Allura said, pride glinting in her eyes.

Hunk waved at him, and Shiro smiled.

“C’mon, buddy, Hunk baked a cake.”

And then Shiro did the one thing that was out of character for him. He ran down the hill, toward his friends.

Allura giggled and took off after him.

Keith, still awestruck, made his way down the hill, where Lance was berating Shiro.

“You had one job, Shiro,” he complained, “ONE JOB.”

Hunk and Pidge, on the other hand, were rolling with laughter. Soon enough, Lance and Shiro joined them, Lance unable to hold in his giggles, and Shiro just done with Lance’s overdramatics.

From the basket, Hunk pulled out a two-layer cake, iced with red frosting and little black embellishments.

“The space mall never lets me down, man,” Hunk grinned, proud of his work.

“On three guys,” Pidge said.

Hunk stuck a single candle in the cake and lit it, while Pidge counted.

They started to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ while Lance gently strummed the guitar, but ruined it when he very loudly and obnoxiously, sang “Happy birthday, dear Mullet,” causing everyone to dissolve into a fit of hysterical giggles.

All the while, Keith blinked back happy tears, a single one running down his cheek as he blew the candle, realizing for the first time that he didn’t have to wish for anything, because he had everything he wanted right there.


End file.
